Tokyo DxD: La Liberacion Del Karma
by Ainz-Hyoudou
Summary: Issei hyodou murió. Fue lo que la prefecta en turno menciono a la mitad de la clase, murayama no lo podía creer… La perdida del hombre que ama en secreto causo que su corazón quedara atrapado en una profunda soledad. Juro ante su tumba que completaría el sueño que de niña había descartado hace años, ante ese sagrado juramento decidió estudiar en Tokyo y completarlo.Fic wattpad
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de la novela/manga/anime de DxD no me pertenecen, de igual forma los PJ de otras obras que usare en este fic.**

**Escribo para entretener. Si hay errores perdonen.**

**_**

**Prologo**

Los vientos arremolinados golpeaban con gran fuerza las hojas de los arboles. Las ventanas retumbaban en un cierto tiempo con un crujir sombrío, era como si se pronosticara una mala noticia debido al alboroto creado por el pésimo día. De la ventana que se encontraba entreabierta, el olor a la lluvia comenzó a impregnar el salón de clases, el sutil frio de la llovizna erizaba la piel de los alumnos hasta el punto de ser incomodo.

El silencio en el salón de clases se había vuelto sepulcral. Las palabras que la maestra en turno había mencionado crearon un ambiente lleno de tristeza, que sumado al frio era un efecto negativo.

Entre el silencio alguien levanto su mano con signos de escepticismo.

—Maestra… ¿podría repetir lo que acaba de decir?— fue una débil voz generada por una de las estudiantes de tercer año, la cual denotaba signos de sorpresa.

Atentos a lo que su prefecta estaba por repetir. Una joven castaña oraba a cualquier dios que lo que había escuchado haya sido un error auditivo o un muy mal sueño.

—Lo oyeron bien—suspiro— Issei Hyoudo, Asia Argento, xenobia quarta, Ravel phenex, Ingvild Leviathan y la profesora rossewaisse fallecieron en un terrible accidente automovilístico…. perdonen por la mala noticia, Me retiro.

Todos estaban impactados ante la noticia. La mas afectada ante la noticia debería de ser kiryuu. Pero, en lugar de tristeza había una clara ira en su mirada, como si supiera algo. Por otro lado murayama había bajado la mirada en señal de total abatimiento.

Para ella fue como si el mismísimo mundo se detuviera por completo, lagrimas traicioneras bajaban sutilmente por sus mejillas.

Ella nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba secretamente enamorada de issei hyodou, a pesar de ser un pervertido había algo en el que de cierta manera la cautivaba. Cada vez que lo perseguía con su shinai en mano generaba un extraño latido en su corazón, era algo que ella podría llamar de cierta manera como emoción, una emoción que eventualmente se trasformaría en algo mas.

En un momento del pasado cuando estaban en segundo año, una de sus camaradas de kendo sugirió cerrar el agujero por donde espiaban, solo para que ella negara "lo usaremos en su contra" si el agujero era cerrado la diversión se acabaría y el dejaría de mirarla, era algo que ella quería evitar.

Ahora por la recién perdida de la persona que amaba una chispa en su corazón se había extinguido. Las horas pasaron, ahora se encontraba en los vestidores quitándose la playera y la falda revelando una ropa interior rosada. Observo un punto en especifico para solo suspirar sin ningún espíritu.

El agujero en la pared había sido sellado. Solo lo mantenía abierto para atraer su atención, ella solo soportaba a los otros dos por el. Ahora no permitiría que miraran el cuerpo que solo quería mostrar a la persona que amaba.

—¿sucede algo kaori?— su mejor amiga pregunto con duda al verla tan abatida.

Negó con la cabeza sutilmente.

—No sucede nada katase.

—Pero…

Katase trato de insistir pero recibía nuevamente las palabras que se encontraba bien.

En el área de entrenamiento en el club, murayama vestía su armadura [bogu] y su sable de bambú [shinai] para un enfrentamiento contra una nueva miembro en el club de kendo, el encuentro finalizo con su victoria dándole alabanzas a su kohai. Antes de que su hora en el club terminara comenzó a entrenar mientras movía su shinai de arriba abajo, entre el movimiento de la practica se comenzó a perder en sus pensamientos.

Recordó con tristeza como le decía a katase que se adelantara ya que quería estar asolas por unos momentos.

Mientras su mirada se perdía, algunas preguntas comenzaron a inundarce en su mente como si se tratara de un peso lleno de culpabilidad por no intentar hablar con el.

(¿Qué es lo que hubiera pasado? ¿Seriamos amigos cercanos? ¿O algo mas que eso?)—fueron sus pensamientos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la hora del club había terminado, fue directo a los vestidores para colocarse su uniforme.

—¡Rayos! ¡Voy tarde!—al arreglarse fue directo a la puerta corrediza del club para dirigirse a su clase, al llegar fue sermoneada por su profesora.

Los días pasaban sin ninguna pisca de culpabilidad. Los rumores de la clausura del club de lo oculto y el cambio de presidente del consejo estudiantil eran un hecho, algunos trataron de preguntarle al príncipe de la academia kouh, kiba yuuto, a la mascota koneko toujo y al candidato a presidente sanji genshiro, solo para recibir una negativa. Algunos se sorprendieron al ver sus miradas llenas de tristeza con algo de culpabilidad es sus voces, la mas afectada al parecer fue koneko toujo, debido a que cuando escuchaba el nombre del castaño no podía ocultar sus lagrimas.

Pero, no duraron mucho los rumores y las preguntas quedando en un olvido aterrador. Como también la falta de un pésame por parte de la academia, era como si no les importara en lo mas mínimo a los profesores y alumnos fuera de su clase.

Después de unas semanas llego el día de la graduación, padres de familia estaban sentados esperando junto con sus hijos el momento del reconocimiento. Murayama paso al frente y sonrió gentilmente, era una sonrisa en una mascara de falsedad en su rostro, las únicas que pudieron notarlo era su mejor amiga katase y "una pelinegra" la cual se mantenía observando con cierto interés desde un cierto punto.

Como una muestra de afecto hacia los que no pudieron llegar a la graduación y una muestra de inconformidad contra la academia, sus compañeras y compañeros crearon una sorpresa que maravillo a muchos como un lindo gesto. Colocaron las fotos de los que fallecieron para tomársela todos juntos. Matsuda y motohama lloraban masculinamente mientras tomaban la foto de su camarada para prepararse, de igual forma las chicas tomaron las fotos de sus compañeras y de su maestra de historia, junto con la linda ravel y la belleza de ingvil. Por otro lado murayama quería sujetar la foto de su amado pero ver llorar a los antiguos pervertidos solo sonrió y pensó.

(lo quieren de verdad)

Kiba yuuto se tomo la foto junto a la imagen de issei con esa sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza.

Cuando acabo la foto conmemorativa y después de volar sus sombreros de graduación, murayama había jurado por dios ver a un castaño entre la multitud con una sonrisa amable, mientras leves lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Para después de un parpadeo desaparecer entre los padres y alumnos, eso la dejo pensando que se trataba de un error visual que le estaba jugando su mente.

—Eso no… puede ser posible—susurro.

Mientras se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos dos siluetas se le acercaron por su espalda.

—murayama.

—Hija… ¿sucede algo? Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Ver la preocupación de su madre hiso que sonriera lo mejor que pudo y ladeo de derecha a izquierda con lentitud.

—Estoy bien… solo estaba pensando en algo.

—comprendo…—su madre no le creyó del todo.

Mientras se encontraba con sus padres caminando a casa comenzaron a platicar sobre lo divertido que fue y de la deliciosa comida que sirvieron después de la celebración.

—¿eh?

Antes de que murayama se diera cuenta habían entrado a un parque cercano a su domicilio, ella no sabia la razón pero detonaba una sensación de nostalgia extraña. Justo a la mitad del parque su madre soltó un comentario de duda mientras pasaban cercas de una joven pareja que se estaban tomado de la mano.

—¿Hija en que bachillerato estudiaras? ¿Acompañaras a katase a la bachillerato kouh?

Murayama se detuvo en seco y miro a sus padres.

—lo eh estado pensando por un tiempo…—observo nerviosa a su padre— pensaba estudiar en un bachillerato en Tokio y después escalar a una universidad. Ya tengo un lugar pensado.

Las miradas de sus padres eran de clara sorpresa. Pensaron que seguiría a su amiga de la infancia.

Su padre trato de comentar algo, pero notando como su hija no había terminado de hablar decidió escuchar sus palabras.

—Quiero completar el sueño que abandone en mi niñez y estudiar en kouh no me lo permitiría, veo en tokio una mejor posibilidad de completarlo.

Había determinación en su mirada, su padre asintió de acuerdo y su madre sonrió feliz al verla tan madura.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… ¡muy bien, contactare a tu tía para que te quedes con ella! ¡Espero buenas noticias!

—¡Debes llamar a casa oíste hija!—la voz de su madre sonaba feliz con un ligero tono de tristeza, el no tenerla cerca le generaría algo de soledad y preocupación. Su padre solo esperaba que su hija encontrara un camino a un futuro prometedor que le generara felicidad.

—Por supuesto que los llamare— miro a su madre con cariño para después mirar a su amado padre— te hare sentir orgulloso.

Fue una promesa sagrada entre padre e hija. Continuaron charlando hasta llegar a su casa, al recostarse en la cama de su habitación suspiro para si misma.

—alcanzare mi sueño…—levanto su brazo derecho mientras extendía su mano, miro detenidamente el techo de su cuarto—¡lo conseguiré!

El tiempo paso rápido.

La hora de prepararse había llegado, murayama coloco algo de ropa en su equipaje con ruedas y lo que usaría a partir de ahora en tokio, termino de arreglarse y bajo por las escaleras.

—¿hmm?— vio a su padre ya sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa algo adormilado y a su madre en la cocina preparando comida mañanera.

—¿Ara? Buenos días hija… te vez muy animada.

Ante la felicidad de su madre no tardo en responder.

—buenos días mama—miro a su padre con una ligera sonrisa— buenos días papa ¿hoy no descansas? Deberías dormir un poco mas…

Ante su curiosa pregunta de la cual ya sabia su respuesta decidió escucharla de el mismo.

—buenos días kaori-tan, hoy nuestra princesa se va de nuestro hogar…—bostezo con gran sueño, para después mirarla a los ojos— ¡mi deber como padre es verte volar del nido!

Murayama ante eso solo rio un poco junto con su amable madre, dejo pasar el apodo cariñoso que su padre le daba cuando estaban en familia. Aun le era vergonzoso hasta la muerte. Su madre miro a su hija con una ligera sonrisa mientras con su mano derecha se tocaba su mejilla.

—¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros?— murayama miro a su madre complicadamente—quede con comer algo con katase… en nuestro restaurante favorito.

—Comprendo… pero, por si acaso te preparare un bento para el camino.—ante esa sugerencia no la podía rechazar, el ultimo bento casero preparado por su madre.

—¡Gracias mama!

Después de bajar su equipaje junto con su bokken en su estuche se despidió de sus padres con un cálido abrazo, al separarse recibió el bento que su madre le preparo para el camino, metiéndolo en una mochila pequeña para evitar un desastre en su ropa.

Salió de su hogar a las siete de la mañana para dirigirse al restaurante de comida rápida, mientras caminaba comenzó a sentir tristeza ya que será su ultima salida juntas. Murayama al llegar entro al restaurante de comida rápida para tomar la mesa que siempre han usado. Al cabo de un rato katese llego y en el momento de verla se levanto para que fuera notada. Katase corrió para abrazarla—¡murayama!—al romper el emotivo abrazo, ambas se sentaron.

—Kaori ni se te ocurra olvidarme oíste.— había una pisca de tristeza en su tono serio habitual y unas leves lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

—por supuesto que no lo hare, eres mi única mejor amiga.

Murayama coloco una de sus manos en la mano de su amiga mientras esperaban lo que habían ordenado. Las ordenes tardaron un poco, después de todo no le importaba la tardanza ya que hoy comerían y pasarían el rato en alguna tienda de ropa hasta que sean las dos horas antes de su partida.

Murayama miro lo que le habían servido. Una hamburguesa con miso, un refresco de cola, papas fritas y de postre un banasplit junto con un delicioso helado "napolitano" ella sabia que era demasiado pero podría bajar los kilos de mas mediante el entrenamiento rutinario. Al mirar a katase fue una hamburguesa normal, refresco y un tayaki.

Katase miro confundida el plato de su amiga.

—que raro… ¿hamburguesa con miso? No sabia que te gustaba de esa forma kaori.

—jejejeje bueno… quería probar algo nuevo antes de partir—sonrió, para después susurrar— era algo que le gustaba a el…— mordió la hamburguesa saboreándola y pensando que era verdad, es deliciosa.

Ella recordaba el momento en el que se entero. Fue cuando decidió comer sola en el restaurante para calmar el estrés de los estudios y noto en el lugar a issei junto con todas las chicas de lo oculto… además de ver a una linda chica de cabello negro e inexpresiva.

Murayama juro por un momento que aquella chica pelinegra se le quedo observando con curiosidad, ladeo sutilmente su cabeza a la derecha para después comerse varios dulce a la vez, algo que le pareció lindo de ver. En otra de las mesas habían un tipo junto con ravel del cual parecía ser su hermano mayor, cuando de pronto…. Escucho a issei discutir contra el que llamo yakitori por las hamburguesas.

La escena le pareció graciosa de mas de una forma. Era la primera vez que lo veia de esa manera tan divertida. Su corazón latió mas fuerte al ver aquella sonrisa mientras sujetaba a la pequeña peli negra de su manita como si se tratara de una relación padre e hija.

Suspiro de nuevo al recordarlo. Pero para su sorpresa katase escucho su susurro melancólico.

—¿hablas de hyodou-san? Verdad…

—¿eh?— la duda apareció en su bello rostro haciendo que katase de manera seria suspirara.

—kaori. todas en el club de kendo lo sabemos…. Que estabas interesada en hyodou-san.

Tras unos minutos sin saber que decir su rostro palideció. Miro en pánico a su amiga para negarlo, ella no quería que katase la viera como la rara por gustarle el pervertido de hyodou y dejarle un mal recuerdo.

—Te… te equivocas, yo…

—¡Deja de negarlo!—murayama abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa de escucharla hablarle con un tono tan alto.

—¡Las veces en las que lo perseguíamos… las veces que sentíamos que nos espiaban y atrapábamos a hyodou-san… nunca te había visto tan feliz!

Trato de hablar pero era inútil.

—¡cuando apareció asia-san y comenzaba aprestarle mas atención… pude verte celosa por su relación. Al ver como aumentaban las chicas a su alrededor vi en tu expresión… rendición!

Con cada palabra murayama bajaba su mirada, era verdad ella se había rendido. Al verlo junto a las dos onesama's de la academia kouh y las demás chicas que estaban en aumento solo lo hacían ver inalcanzable.

Se rindió sin pelear. Sabia que no podía competir contra ellas, era de por si una batalla inútil.

Mientras comían en un ambienté incomodo para ser una alegre despedida, una idea surgió en la mente de katase como si se tratara de un fabuloso pensamiento, mientras se terminaba su postre miro su reloj con detenimiento notando que aun había tiempo.

—¡kaori!—sonrió juguetonamente.—¿no iras a despedirte?

—¿eh? ¿De quien?

Al ver lo despistada que era solo suspiro.

—¡hablo de hyodou-san! ve a despedirte...—la mirada de katase estaba llena de tristeza— Es hora de que vayas a verlo… aun hay tiempo.

Entendiendo de lo que hablaba miro el reloj de su celular. Sonrió para si misma y ambas se retiraron pagando lo que debían. Pasaron por una florería para comprar el regalo de issei y uno para sus padres.

Al estar ante la lapida de su amado murayama dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas de tristeza, katase la abrazo con delicadeza para reconfortar a su mejor amiga.

Con cariño y para sorpresa de katase, murayama se disculpo con el y le dio las gracias por todos los momentos inolvidables que le regalo y que se cuide en el otro lado, en el reino de buda. Murayama al ver la hora se despidió de katase, después de todo ya faltaba dos horas para que se marchara a kyoto.

Camino con determinación, después de todo iría a ver a los padres del chico que le gusta para dar su pésame.

Pero recordó con leve disgusto que en aquella casa se encontraba viviendo rias gremory. Se detuvo en seco para después palmear con leve fuerza sus mejillas.

—¡Bien! ¡solo tranquilízate!—se animo a si misma.

Pero al llegar a su destino una expresión de sorpresa se formo en su rostro. Después de todo, al escuchar los rumores que se extendieron por toda la academia su amado vivia en una mansión, para su sorpresa era solo un casa ordinaria.

Toco la puerta con clara duda. Pero después de un rato nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar la puerta pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

—Pero que suerte la mía… no se encuentran en casa.—suspiro, dejo los regalos en la puerta junto con una nota.

Se volteo para retirarse sin saber que alguien la observaba desde la lejanía. Camino en dirección hacia la estación de metro llevándole una media hora, pero justo cuando la estación era visible noto a cierta chica con lentes y mirada preocupada caminar a su lado en dirección contraria. Una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios de la pervertida de kiryuu.

—cuídate murayama… y ten cuidado con las sombras.

Escucho su voz como si se tratara de un débil susurro lleno de impotencia y preocupación.

—¿eh? ¿Kiryuu-san?— volteo detrás de ella para notarla alzar el brazo derecho y agito su mano en señal de despedida. Se quedo estática un momento, esas palabras eran extrañas que incluso sintió una sensación que ella no sabia explicar.

Al subir al metro comenzó a buscar algún asiento libre, al sentarse miro por ultima vez por la ventana su ciudad natal.

La ciudad de su primer amor.

—nos volveremos a ver kouh, papa… mama… katase…. Y…. issei-kun.

Había algo que murayama no sabia cuando susurro con cariño y deseo el nombre de su amado… el hilo del destino la reuniría con la persona que anhelaba de corazón.

Una nueva aventura estaba por iniciar.

_

**Perdonen por el retraso los que me conocen de hacen un buen tiempo**

**Después de leer el vol 25 de DxD, spoilers ricos y algunos fics me motivo de nuevo a escribir(llevo como un año o dos sin poder escribir algo… trabajo…. Trabajo….estrés…. Doujis… este no—suspiro… y el fallecimiento de mi laptop.) y me falta acostumbrarme a escribir por cel.**

**Entodo ese tiempo pensé… y si cambiamos de protagonista. Otro punto de vista que no sepa de la traición que sufrió issei…**

**Ah… lamentablemente no pondré a issei y la traición ya que esta usado a morir por eso no lo puse como prologo, lo dejare en misterio.**

**Entre todos los pj me decidí en murayama ya que cuando apareció en el anime me encanto su diseño y fue una lastima que no aprovecharan al pj con algún sacread gear solo en anime o que ishibumi ideara algo rico, pero bueno es pj original y si no recuerdo mal la añadió junto a katase en algún vol(fue una pequeña escena… creo…)**

**esos oppai-perorin… hahaha.**

**El punto de partida de esta historia considérenla después de la copa azazel y solo algunos traicionaron a issei, los que no lo hicieron es debido al lazo imcreblantable de amor y amistad que el forjo con ellas y algunos aliados…**

**Y sobre issei, el esta vivo como notaron con murayama y como aparece al final.**

**Tengo algunas ideas para su nobleza… ya saben los huecos faltantes(torre, caballo y peones)… tal vez les sorprendan y agraden(por favor no den nombres ya que no hay hueco).**

**Espero le den una oportunidad a la linda de murayama siendo la protagonista en su aventura en tokio junto con issei quien también junto a su nobleza son protagonistas en este fic.**

**Por ultimo, si hay errores disculpen… quería publicarlo ;-)**

**Nos leemos en el capitulo 1 si les intereso gao!—se levanta sus gafas de sol.**

**Nobleza del dragón emperador rojo de la verdad ardiente(me gusta de esta forma)**

**Piezas:**

**Rey: issei hyodou**

**Reina: ingvil leviathan**

**Alfil: asia argento**

**Alfil: ravel phenex**

**Caballo: xenobia quarta**

**Caballo: ¿?**

**Torre: rossewisse**

**Torre: ¿?**

**Peones: ¿?, ¿?, ¿?, ¿?, ¿?, ¿?, ¿?**


	2. Capitulo 1: Miedo

**Los personajes de la novela/manga/anime de DxD no me pertenecen, de igual forma los PJ de otras obras que usare en este fic.**

**Escribo para entretener. Si hay errores perdonen.**

**Capitulo 1: Miedo**

En una pequeña habitación retumbo el ruido de una molesta alarma. En la cómoda en donde la alarma había sonado, se encontraba la cama de una universitaria con cabello castaño, de las sabanas había un claro bulto que se retorcía de agonía por el molesto ruido infernal que estaba a su lado. En ese momento salió un brazo femenino que apago el aparato con clara rapidez y brusquedad.

Suspiro—ya es hora… ¡no me quiero levantar!

Murayama con pesadez se levanto de su cama, coloco sus pies en el piso y miro al reloj del averno que estaba en la pequeña cómoda de madera.

5:00Am

Ver esa hora solo la hiso suspirar.

Para evitar que su pereza triunfara fue a darse una ducha mañanera. Al terminar de enjuagarse se dispuso a secarse, ponerse su ropa interior color verde, alistarse y peinarse.

La ropa que uso para vestir era el uniforme formal de una universidad privada. Una playera blanca, un moño amarillo, falda algo larga tocando sus rodillas con tonalidad rojiza y un chaleco del mismo color.

En la izquierda del chaleco se encontraba el emblema de la universidad. Era en forma del mítico ser de la reencarnación, el ave fénix y como si estuviera en un ciclo infinito miraba a un dragón rojo, para murayama era un lindo diseño.

Ya con su uniforme listo bajo por las escaleras al piso inferior, fue a la cocina solo para encontrarse despierta a su querida tía.

—¡buenos días tía!

—¡vaya! Buenos días kaori, sigo impresionada que te levantes tan temprano.

se preparo algo simple para desayunar con la maquina de preparado de arroz junto con dos huevo estrellados, un rico tocino y un delicioso café, junto a un bento preparado para el receso. Su tía al verla prepararse su propia comida la hizo sonreír sorprendía.

Murayama al terminar de degustar su comida lavo los platos que uso, tomo su portafolio/mochila y se dirigió a la entrada, se sentó para colocarse sus zapatos. Toco la manija de la puerta pero antes de girarla recordar algo, volvió unos pasos en reversa para mirar la sala. En ella se encontraba una mesa, un pequeño mueble, una pantalla de plasma y una pequeña estantería.

Sonrió feliz al recordar que todo lo nuevo era fruto de su esfuerzo al conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo… claro, sin que la universidad se enterara. Su tía al principio no quería que gastara su salario para comprar nuevas cosas, pero murayama insistió tanto que termino aceptando.

Tenia como as bajo la manga el dinero de la beca que recibió al tomar el examen de admisión pero solo la usaría en casos de emergencias grabes. Por ultimo miro la foto de sus padres que estaba en la estantería de la sala, los tres sonreían en la foto enmarcada, mientras alado se encontraba una foto de una pequeña murayama siendo cargada por su tía.

—¡me marcho…!

—¡que te vaya bien! ¡Recuerda no llegar tarde!~

—¡si!—sonrió.

Al abrir la puerta y salir de la casa, su rostro fue adornado con una clara sonrisa de felicidad, al recordar lo orgullosos que deben de estar sus padres y su amable tía la hacían sentirse totalmente feliz.

La universidad privada [gouch] se encontraba a una hora de distancia. Murayama al llegar a su destino y observar lo enorme que era la universidad la hiso sentirse orgullosa de haber entrado.

Murayama ya lleva una semana estudiando en la universidad. En el trascurso de los días ella había creado unos cuantos amigos con los que conversar en alguna asignatura. Debido a los estudios y a su trabajo de medio tiempo no fue capaz de comunicarse tan seguido con sus padres ni con su mejor amiga katase como le hubiera gustado, el tiempo a usar era limitado.

Eso la deprimía un poco. Mientras se encontraba en clases y su maestro escribía en el pisaron blanco con un marcador negro, comenzó a mirar por la ventana con algo de curiosidad. Murayama quería probar sentarse en el ultimo asiento junto a la ventana… después de todo, su amado siempre lo usaba en cada año en kouh.

Pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar una extraña sensación sofocante que le helo la sangre, al voltear a la entrada de su salón con una expresión asustada y pálida no vio nada fuera de lo común.

—Que extraño…. Sentí una mirada…—dijo con algo de nerviosismo, pero de repente volvió a experimentarlo en una manera distinta. Miro por la ventana para notar una inusual ave con leves tonalidades rojizas parado en uno de los arboles que se situaba junto a su clase, su tamaño era casi igual al de un gato adulto. Se le hizo curiosa la forma en como miraba la clase junto al maestro para después mirarla fijamente a ella, con algo de duda se sintió a salvo y al mismo tiempo le resultaba curiosa.

—¿de que especie será…? Es la primera vez que veo a un ave como esta ¿se habrá escapado de un zoológico?—fue un leve susurro que denotaba seguridad, era un ave realmente inusual y hermosa.

—¿murayama… sucede algo?

En su lado derecho fue llamada por una compañera. Al voltear vio su mirada rubí, que demostraba curiosidad.

—no sucede nada suzumori-san… es solo que aquella ave me pareció curio…—su voz quedo trabada en su boca al mirar en la dirección de la susodicha ave, notando que ya no se encontraba en la rama. Eso le hizo preguntarse.

(¿en que momento voló? No pude escuchar nada)—un ave del tamaño de un gato no podría aletear sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Sus alas deberían de ser lo suficientemente grandes para que incluso las personas voltearan a mirar su aleteo por simple curiosidad.

Su amiga se entre levanto de su asiento sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido que pudiera provocar a su maestro en turno y con levedad comenzó a ver en la dirección que murayama estaba observando.

—¿un ave? No lo veo… tal vez se fue…—suspiro— tengo poca suerte—dijo en voz baja con leve decepción al no poder verlo, de manera divertida coloco su mano en su boca como si tratara de susurrar con seriedad—Kaori-san es mejor que prestes atención, el profe te podría regañar.

—¿eh? ¡Ah! T-tienes razón.

Asiéndole caso a la advertencia de su amiga comenzó a prestar atención a la lección.

Después de terminar su clase ya era hora del receso. Ahora se encontraba en un área al aire libre junto a sus amigas mientras comían sus bento, observaban la increíble vista del bello lago que estaba situado a unos pocos metros detrás de la universidad.

Murayama estaba perdida en sus pensamientos picoteando su comida con sus palillos, se preguntaba que había sido esa sensación extraña que le provoco ese enorme escalofrió y por que aquella extraña ave desapareció sin dejar algún tipo de rastro, incluso ver sus ojos la hacían sentir segura.

Era tal su preocupación que no notaba que sus amigas la llamaban.

—kaori…. ¡Tierra llamando a kaori! ¡Oye!—su amiga suzumori trataba llamar su atención.

—Esta tan perdida.

—¿tal vez… se consiguió a alguien?

Sus tres amigas al tocar el tema comenzaron a bromear con aquello. Murayama al escucharlas sobre haber quedado con alguien comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—¡n-no es nada de eso…! suzumori-san ya estoy bien—pero solo rieron al verla en ese estado en pánico.

—vaya, parece que ya estas en la tierra…—coloco sus manos en su cintura mientras la observaba desde su sitio y suspiraba con ligereza— y ya te había dicho que me llamaras mizuki, somos amigas ¿verdad?—mizuki mostro una linda sonrisa.

Era su amiga con hermosos ojos rubíes Mizuki Suzumori, usaba una cola de caballo cuando estaba en el equipo de atletismo de la preparatoria para evitar que le molestara a la hora de correr, debido a eso se le hiso un habito así que lo siguió manteniendo.

Murayama estaba sorprendida. Cuando se entero que mizuki era corredora, ella no lo podía creer del todo debido al glamoroso cuerpo que posee. Si ella recordaba bien el busto de su amiga media 96.

—d…de acuerdo mizuki-san.

Aun con nerviosismo le respondió.

—bien, es un avance. Deberías de ser mas abierta.

Mientras mizuki sonreía al escuchar a murayama decir su nombre, la chica que creía que había obtenido novio levanto su mano derecha para preguntar en un tono juguetón.

—Entonces… ¿no estas saliendo con alguien?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamo sonrojada.

La joven que saco el tema del noviazgo es igual que ella, una peli castaña de nombre Hina Shirakawa. En la preparatoria fue considerada una de las tres mejores nadadoras de mariposa de todo Japón, se dice que su talento es tal que podría participar en los juegos olímpicos cuando ella se graduara.

(Me pregunto… ¿Por qué la talentosa shirakawa-san se junta conmigo?)

En la universidad es popular de cierta manera con antiguos atletas de preparatoria, siendo superada por las tres "idol onesamas" de la universidad. Si no fuera por su peculiar problema de meterse en los problemas ajenos seria sencillo para murayama el poder llevarse bien.

—hmmm… pensé que ya habías agarrado galán murayama—comenzó a comer su bento—te quedaras sola si no te apresuras…. Después de todo los buenos chicos de la universidad podrían ser tomados por chicas "desesperadas"—tarareo mientras degustaba un sabroso onigiri, para después mirar a la silenciosa pelinegra que comía y observaba a sus amigas—también piensas lo mismo ¿verdad? antigua gal ¿shizuka-san?

—¡Hablas como si estuviera urgida por conseguir un hombre!

Su tono estaba lleno de resentimiento y pena, sus lagrimas salían levemente de las comisuras de sus ojos. Hina la miro con lastima.

—pero si trataste incluso de venderte a un buen postor en la prepa… eso es desesperación.

—uwaa…

Murayama al escuchar esa revelación no pudo evitar mirarla con pena. La antigua gal shizuku nishizawa miro a hina con sus ojos dorados para señalarla con su dedo índice.

—¿crees que es sencillo? Por culpa de mi oscuro pasado como gal los hombres me evitaban en la preparatoria… ¡por que pensaban que era una zorra!—con tristeza miro al cielo despejado—pensé en seducir a hombres mayores como ultimo recurso si no lograba quedar con alguien….—comenzó a sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos— ¡Me acobarde sin poder hacerlo y una malnacida esparció ese rumor! ¡Pero, mantuve la esperanza!

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos al voltear a ver la universidad con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

—¡Iniciar de nuevo como una chica "pura" y normal me garantizara mi éxito financiero(hombre joven con dinero y futuro prometedor) buscaba al primero pero es intocable, así que voy por el tercer mejor del top 10!—hina y mizuki la vieron de forma incrédula, por otro lado murayama siempre tenia la curiosidad de saber quien estaba en el primer puesto— ¡ese bombón con futuro prometedor será mío!

Hina suspiro—si es que una de las tres onesamas no te ganan.

Mizuki asentía de acuerdo.

—¡eso ya lo veremos! ¡estuve estudiando como complacer a un hombre! ¡Una vez le demuestre de lo que soy capaz no quera alejarse de mi!— su voz sonaba totalmente segura de si misma.

(¡Deja de aprender cosas inútiles gal pervertida!) Es lo que pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quién es el pr…?—justo en el momento en el que murayama estaba por preguntar… las alarmas de sus celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo para avisar que el receso había terminado. Después de todo están en una universidad de elite, debían ser puntuales en las clases.

Después de terminar las clases fue directo a su trabajo de medio tiempo, para su comodidad fue en un supermercado a cuatro cuadras de su departamento. Eso la aliviaba ya que el trabajo estaba cercas de su hogar, de esa forma evitaba gastos innecesarios.

Ya cercas de su trabajo decidió usar su celular y mensajear con mizuki sobre una duda que tenia

Murayama [oye… mizuki-san tengo una duda]

Mizuki [hmm… en texto si me llamas por mi nombre… que interesante hehe bueno ¿Cuál es tu duda?]

Murayama [es sobre el chico que nuestra tonta gal busca… aun si es alguien de clase alta me preocupa que le haga algún tipo de daño]

Mizuki [no te preocupes ¡esa tonta estará bien, aun que no lo parezca puede defenderse! Bueno, es lo que me dijo hina… aun que escuche rumores de ese chico, que es muy cortes con las mujeres… solo que hay un rumor que no me gusta…]

Murayama [¿rumor?]

Mizuki [si… que el se junta con un maestro… digamos pervertido. Fue acusado una vez de… propasarse con una estudiante.]

Murayama [uwaa… ¿por que no lo expulsaron?]

Emoticón de duda

Mizuki [es por ser un excelente profesor, es debido a eso que no lo han botado todavía… solo espero que no le haya metido tonterías en la cabeza a ese tercer puesto del top y le haga algo a nuestra tonta gal]

Al leer lo ultimo del mensaje solo hizo que murayama sonriera y viera que ya estaba a dos cuadras de su trabajo, miro nueva mente el móvil para nuevamente preguntar una duda.

Murayama [oye… ¿sabes quien es el primer puesto del top de chicos?]

Espero un momento, pero no hubo respuesta.

—¿estará ocupada?—al no ver respuesta guardo su celular en una de las bolsas ocultas de su chaleco y continuo caminando.

En el momento de llegar y ver el súper, observo a unos pasos de donde trabajaba a una hermosa mujer con un extraño tinte de cabello, en el lado derecho era de un tono rosado y el izquierdo de un castaño oscuro, recordándole el color de un cierto helado. Su piel blanco pálido parecía suave y perfecta que murayama sintió un pequeño

Estaba vestida con un chaleco blanco que mostraba el abdomen y por el diseño por detrás parecía una gabardina, debajo del chaleco una tela que murayama nunca había visto en su vida pero parecía lucir resistente además de resaltar sus curvas, guantes cafés, pantalón ajustado con un gran cinturón de cuero y unas botas blancas.

Noto que esa joven le había dado a una de sus clientas habituales un pequeño volante impreso. Cuando estaba apunto de pasar junto a ella, la misteriosa joven como si saludara agito levemente su mano derecha para llamar su atención.

—¿s-si?—por pura cortesía respondió a su llamado, al ver que con su mano la invitaba a acercarse no pudo evitarlo y camino hacia ella.

Murayama la noto sonreír.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente obserbo con sorpresa la heterocromía en sus bellos ojos, eran del mismo color que su cabello de forma invertida, su ojo derecho castaño oscuro y el izquierdo de un lindo rosado, como si se tratara de una linda gema. Volvió a verla sonreír misteriosamente, la joven metió su mano derecha en su espalda para sacar de la nada un pequeño pizarrón blanco y le mostro lo escrito a la sorprendida peli castaña.

[Hola linda señorita… ¿le gustaría tomar un volante y una hoja de la fortuna?]

La joven de manera rápida borro lo que estaba escrito. De la palma de su mano, en un simple movimiento saco de la nada un marcador negro para escribir en el pizarrón y después volver a mostrar lo escrito.

[Le aseguro que incluso sus deseos y fortunas serán una realidad.] —bajo el pizarrón a sus pies y saco como con el marcador un volante impreso, pero ahora entre sus dedos.

Al ver los trucos que estaba presenciando la impresionaron, tomo el pequeño volante impreso que la joven sostenía y con curiosidad lo leyó.

[Desea fuertemente en el dragón y obtendrás algo a cambio] debajo había un símbolo pequeño que no reconoció.

[Los deseos mas profundos de tu corazón resurgirán como si del ave fénix se tratara]debajo de lo escrito había otro.

Junto al volante había una pequeña hoja cuadrada con un extraño circulo rojo, estaba combinado en un tono verdoso con la figura de un dragón rojo occidental en el centro.

Trato de preguntarle algo a la hermosa mujer pero ya no estaba enfrente de ella, incluso el pisaron ya no estaba. Observo a su espalda para ver a la joven caminando con una sombrilla extraña en mano, y ahora en su cabeza un sombrero pequeño con un listón rojo. Esa chica volteo a ver a murayama solo para guiñarle un ojo y continuar andando.

Al ya no verla miro nuevamente el papel en su mano. Se le hacia de cierta manera curioso y extraño, pensó por un momento de que se trataba de algún culto problemático del cual no le gustaría ser parte, ya que le dio curiosidad decidió en investigarlo después afondo.

Lo coloco en su maletín para no perderlo y entro a la tienda para comenzar su turno de medio tiempo.

El turno fue tranquilo, hizo todas sus actividades y ahora se encontraba en la caja registradora, observo sonriendo el espejo usado para probarse las gafas de sol, en el estaba su reflejo, el cual mostraba su uniforme verde de rayas blancas.

Miro el reloj que estaba junto a la pared para poder apreciar la hora [09:30 pm] se sentía aliviada ya que el termino de su turno estaba por terminar.

"campanilla"

El sonido de la campana de la puerta sonó. Giro levemente su cabeza a la derecha y comenzó a sonreír desde la caja registradora.

—¡bienvenido!—murayama con cortesía le dio la bienvenida al cliente. El cliente era alguien joven de secundaria, portaba una extraña ropa negra, cabello negro. Lo que mas destacaba era esa mirada vacía.

Se detuvo en la caja y miro fijamente a murayama.

El no se movió ni su mirada, eso la perturbo.

—Este…. Disculpe señor cliente ¿buscaba algo en particular?—su habla era parecido al de una buena vendedora.

Solo hubo un silencio incomodo, ese joven solo se quedaba estático en su sitio, murayama se preocupo al pensar que se trataba de un delincuente asique pensó en llamar a la policía y al gerente, pero se detuvo de hacerlo al notar que los labios de ese chico se movieron con algo de dificultad.

—¿e…eres… kaori murayama?

—¿eh?—miro con sorpresa— ¿Ah? Si, soy yo… ¿me buscaba para algo en particular?

Justo en el momento en el que la escucho asentir. Murayama quedo horrorizada por lo que estaba presenciando, la sonrisa de ese tipo se agrando al punto en el que ningún humano seria capaz de sonreír y sus pupilas se dilataron.

El chico jimio de dolor, un dolor punzante.

Sus ojos negros se rasgaron hasta el punto de sangrar hasta que la tonalidad de su iris cambio a un rojo intenso, sus brazos se agrandaron , su cuerpo creció hasta el punto de tocar el techo. El sonido de algo reventar, como el de un globo lleno de gases se tratara sonó desde su interior, su espalda reventó revelando tentáculos oscuros llenos de viscosidad verdosa. Su hedor a putrefacción fue tal que murayama tapo su nariz con su mano derecha mientras lagrimas de terror salían desesperadamente de sus ojos incrédulos.

La ropa de aquel "monstruo" se rasgo revelando protuberancias verdosas azuladas, su cara humana se contrajo hasta el punto de explotar, revelando una apariencia asquerosa de un insecto bizarro con pelos. De sus dedos sobresalían levemente las puntas de patas de araña y de su cabeza antenas largas que se curvaban por el techo de la tienda.

—[¡Te encontré!]—su voz era horripilante y asquerosa, el tono de felicidad excitante con la que lo decía era como si se tratara de un acosador.

La larga mano de esa cosa se dirigió a una peligrosa velocidad, que incluso el mostrador se rompió como si se tratara de madera de actuación.

Antes de que murayama se diera cuenta estaba tirada a una distancia prudente con un leve dolor en sus rodillas, toco su mejilla al sentir algo mojado para notar en sus dedos la sangre que salpico con un extraño liquido amarillezco mezclado, era parecido a la pus. Debido al gran temor y la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, logro aguantar las nauseas mientras su grito de terror nunca salía de su boca.

—[¡Hahaha! ¡Tu instinto de supervivencia se activo! ¡Los humanos son tan divertidos!]

Esa cosa la observo con sus incontables ojos, entre el pánico y jadeo corrió al almacén. Recordó que había una puerta trasera y corrió para tomar su portafolio dejando su uniforme en su casillero.

Lo podría reponer, eso ella lo sabia. Salió por la puerta sin detenerse a cerrarla, solo un idiota la cerraría.

Mientras corría sin mirar atrás escucho como la pared se derrumbaba junto el sonido de los vidrios quebrarse. Se sentía a si misma pesada, ya que podía escucharlo por su espalda.

Pisada… pisada…

Eran sonidos amenazadores, cada vez sus pasos pesados era mas cercanos. Para su sorpresa ella creyó que su velocidad aumento un poco mas de lo normal.

Ella se conocía a la perfección era obra del miedo… de la supervivencia.

Murayama por su instinto en el kendo dio un salto, y para su horror el suelo en donde sus pies estaban se destrozo, fue obra de uno de sus asquerosos tentáculos.

—[¡hahaha! ¡Eso, hazlo mas divertido!]

Ignorando la felicidad de la criatura ella continuo corriendo, pero de golpe sintió un tremendo dolor en su pierna izquierda.

—¿e… eh?

En medio de su pierna un tentáculo estaba clavado y para mayor desesperación su pierna comenzó a excretar una sustancia verdosa… lo que debería de ser su sangre se estaba pudriendo al contacto junto con su propia pierna.

—¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

El aullido de dolor fue tal que alguien dudaría que fue obra de un humano. Su pierna se desprendió de su cuerpo entre ese liquido.

—[¡Fue divertido humana!]—su voz divertida se fue apagando—[si vas a culpar a alguien por tu delicioso final—se acerco y rio—culpa al mismo dios que te lego esa Sacred Gear]

(¿Sacred… Gear?)

La duda entre sus ojos vacíos llenos de dolor y expresión paralizada por el terror fueron el mayor festín de aquella cosa. De lo que parecía ser la boca de insecto un tentáculo verde salió entre saliva y pus, al verlo murayama sonrió en trance.

(¿Moriré disuelta Viva?)

Fue un pensamiento desalentador, la peor forma de morir.

Las imágenes de sus amados y bondadosos padres surgieron en su mente, la sonrisa de su amiga katase, la de sus nuevas amigas y sobretodo….

[Issei-kun voy en camino…. —recordó todas sus expresiones—

¡Te amo!]

Cerro sus ojos vacíos esperando su final, pero de pronto una intensa luz alumbro por completo el vacío vecindario. Murayama abrió sus ojos con dificultada por la luz carmesí y tonos verdosos que se estaba formando cercas de su portafolio.

Cuando se disipo la intensa luz juro escuchar jadear a la criatura. Pero eso lo ignoro por completo, la sorpresa de murayama era mayor hasta el punto de ser como una potente anestesia, era debido a la persona que estaba parada cercas de su portafolio. Ese joven que reconocía a la perfección vestía una ropa elegante con corbata roja y esmoquin negro con pantalón del mismo color, miro a la criatura con sus brazos cruzados mientras suspiraba con cansancio y luego a ella con sorpresa.

—issei…—la castaña susurro.

La expresión de murayama cambio de felicidad a terror al recordar a ese monstruo. Trato de gritarle que escapara pero el insecto retrocedió para su sorpresa, incluso temblaba de miedo.

—[¡Imposible! ¡Que esta humana sea capas de convocar a semejante monstruo…!—lo miro con miedo—Además… Tu… tu…. Tu…. ¡Debes de estar en kouh!]

Issei sonrió levemente ante la pregunta tonta. Miro una vez mas a murayama con una sonrisa melancólica.

—murayama…—sonrió para tranquilizarla, una sonrisa que le brindo esperanza—terminare esto…

La criatura sudo frio al ver los ojos del tercer dragón mas fuerte.

—¡que una basura como tu no lo sepa!—la sonrisa de un guerrero que peleo contra dioses aterro a la bestia— ¡Tokyo es mi territorio! ¡Como te atreves a tocar a una amiga importante!—al escucharlo hizo que la mencionada se sonrojara.

Levanto su mano izquierda mientras un extraño guantelete que llegaba hasta el hombro apareció y de su dedo índice una extraña esfera de energía se manifestó.

—[Dragón Shot]

La pequeña esfera de un momento a otro fue disparada pero en un mayor tamaño como si fuera una ráfaga de luz. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la criatura desapareció entre partículas obscuras.

Cuando esa cosa se desvaneció, ella colapso debido a la perdida masiva de sangre. Al verla tirada issei se apresuro hacia ella y antes de caer presa del sueño, murayama vio preocupación en el rostro de su primer amor.

—murayama…— fue lo que el castaño murmuro al verla entre la vida y la muerte.

—parece que el plan de rencarnación va de maravilla ¿no lo cree, issei-sama?—ravel salió de un circulo demoniaco con tristeza para después ver con preocupación a murayama.

—ravel este plan que ideaste… yo….

—se que mi plan es horrible issei-sama… pero era la única forma—observo a su rey—Rastrear a esa abominación escurridiza era esencial para evitar victimas en su territorio… usarla como sebo para por fin hacerlo salir me hiso enfadar.

Al ver a murayama sonrió con tristeza— Sentí una perturbación cercas de mi preparatoria, que esa cosa sea capaz de atravesar la barrera de rosse-sama y camuflarse como un estudiante—suspiro—al tratar de buscar al culpable con mi familiar por casualidad encontré a murayama-san en la universidad, ver que tenia una débil presencia a una Sacred gear me sorprendió.

Miro en cierta dirección para ver a la joven que le dio el circulo mágico a murayama, se encontraba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en sima del techo de un auto, sonriendo en todo momento—su talentosa peón-san al verla noto la inquietante esencia de ese demonio artificial defectuoso merodeando cercas de murayama-san y fue directo a informarme, así que vi una oportunidad. Volverla parte de su nobleza le garantizaría su seguridad contra hades y otros posibles enemigos.

Ante las palabras de su alfil y estratega el asintió de acuerdo ante la idea rápida que sugirió en el momento. Si fuera una humana protegerla seria difícil… para el consejo de ansíanos que estaba perdiendo poder político, una humana que se involucrara de mas en lo sobrenatural seria una molestia innecesaria, le podrían dar la orden que la dejara a su suerte o peor aun, si su sacred gear es poderoso mandar a un demonio de su facción y reencarnarla a la fuerza. Incluso con la ayuda de ajuka seria difícil de protegerla si eso pasara.

—issei-sama ya es hora…. Antes de que…

—lo se ravel…

De un circulo demoniaco saco una caja de evil piece, unas dos piezas comenzaron a brillar respondiendo a murayama.

—ya veo… debido que su sacred gear no despierta del todo, mas sus habilidades físicas y entrenamiento en el área de kendo vale dos piezas—fue un susurro audible de ravel mientras analizaba el valor de su amiga.

Ravel escribió y dibujo en el suelo un enorme circulo demoniaco, issei coloco el cuerpo de murayama justo en el centro.

El castaño cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y levanto sus brazos al aire.

—Yo issei hyoudou, te ordeno a ti, kaori murayama…

Las dos piezas levitaron para estar justo en sima de su cuerpo.

—…que seas mi sierva, que regrese tu alma a esta tierra y reencarnes en demonio.

El aura de la pieza comenzó a brillar con mas intensidad tratando de sincronizarse con el cuerpo de murayama.

—¡Y como mi peón llevaras una vida pacifica llena de gran alegría!

Las dos piezas de peón se introdujeron en su cuerpo, la tonalidad demacrada de su piel comenzó a desaparecer volviendo a su tono lleno de vida. Para sorpresa de issei, la pierna cortada dejo de sangrar y como si fuera atraída, lo que quedaba de la pierna levito y se dirigió en donde correspondía, se regenero hasta cierto punto de ser reconocible para que después ravel con la lagrima de fénix se encargara de darle una mejor recuperación.

Issei suspiro de alivio al verla respirar con normalidad, eso lo tranquilizo.

—parece que tendremos que contarle la verdad…

—si, issei-sama.—ravel se veia decidida.

La joven en el techo al ver la mirada de su rey bajo del auto con una llamativa voltereta, se acerco rápidamente.

—neo, llévala a su hogar por favor—la chica asintió con la cabeza.

Se acerco a la inconsciente murayama para cargarla como una delicada princesa.

Se despidió con una cortes inclinación y fue a dejarla a su casa.

Ravel la observo alejarse de una manera complicada.

—en verdad es increíblemente trabajadora… como también de fuerte—ella la veia como alguien capaz y de confianza, a pesar de que en el pasado la veia con cautela.

Al ver lo trabajadora que era su leal peón, sonrió orgulloso como su rey.

Por otro lado la mencionada se encontraba cargando a murayama entre sus brazos mientras saltaba entre algunas casas sin ni siquiera hacer algún tipo de ruido. Miro el rostro dormido de su nueva compañera y rio con levedad al pensar en una reunión de chicas con la misma pieza. Solo para recordar a cierta pelinegra que extrañaba. Ya que ellas eran un dúo inusual e inseparable.

Al llegar a su destino abrió el hogar de la joven, cuando entro noto en el sofá a una mujer dormida, parecía que esperaba a su "nueva amiga" sonrió con leve amargura. Coloco a murayama en su cama, saco de algún lugar una hoja y una pluma para comenzar a escribir.

Dejo la nota en la mano derecha de la castaña y fue directo a "investigar" la casa, anoto los gustos de su nueva "amiga" en un bloc de notas con el nombre de amigas, miro por todos lados.

Comenzó a pensar en donde ir de compras y como interactuar con ella mientras buscaba. Busco su ropa interior, alguna revista "extraña" pero no encontró nada… solo una revista normal de enamorados.

Escribió todo sobre murayama, tan detalladamente que una persona en su sano juicio tendría una reacción sorprendida debido al detalle, que incluso la confundirían con una acosadora. Pero solo era una chica que tenia buenas intenciones.

—….—asintió satisfecha mientras cerraba su bloc de notas y lo introducía en un circulo demoniaco con la figura del sequito de issei hyodou. Volteo a ver a la dormida murayama para mandarle un beso imaginario a su mejilla. Se fue dejando todo como estaba y se retiro de la zona.

Inframundo: prisión gremory

En una sucia celda se encontraba una joven sentada con grandes cantidades de sellos por todo su cuerpo.

Los guardias de turno sudaban con gran temor, su miedo se debía al "monstruo" que debían vigilar.

Algunos rumores decían que esa cosa asesinaba para la antigua brigada del caos, no importaba si eran gente inocente los despedazaba con un toque de su piel, podría hacer estallar a alguien como si fuera una simple bomba.

Sus temblores eran entendibles. Aun sino escuchaban esos rumores su presencia era atemorizante.

—[oigan… ¿por que tan rígidos? Son demonios orgullosos ¿no?]

La voz de una doncella salió de la oscura habitación, al escucharla esos dos sintieron pánico.

No respondieron por que lo tenían prohibido, no miraron por que lo tenían prohibido. Era una existencia que no debían de tocar ni acercarse.

—[vamos platiquen conmigo... Ah… ya que…—su voz se volvió desinteresada— mi rey se esta tardando… ya quiero irme de este sucio territorio]

—¿tu rey…?

—[¡Ah! ¡Te intereso!]

En el momento en el que uno de ellos escucho eso no pudo evitar preguntar. Su compañero en un acto de ira hablo en un tono fuertemente alto.

—¡Tonto! ¡Lord Gremory nos ordeno no hablar con ella!

—¡l-lo siento!—entre pánico respondió.

—[pero que aguafiestas eres...—suspiro—no les voy hacer nada ya estoy mas tranquila]

Miro justo en el punto en donde estaba parado el que pregunto. Y sonrió provocadoramente.

—[el demonio-san que me respondió… tienes una voluntad realmente débil, deberías de buscar otro trabajo… ya que los tipos como tu mueren primero]

Esas palabras como si lo leyeran hicieron que tragara pesadamente.

La joven prisionera al sentir el temor del pobre guardia solo la hizo reír de corazón.

Levanto sus brazos que estaban atrapados en grilletes enormes hasta el punto de ni ver su piel, suspiro y miro el techo.

(Majestad seguiré esperando… se que esta haciendo todo lo posible por sacarme de esta casita de naipes)—con determinación se quedaría ya que si trataba de salir le podría ocasionar problemas a su salvador.

(espero mucha comida como compensación ravel-san)—recordó a la rubia que le mostro que su poder no era tan malo.

Su libertad se demoraría. Y la tristeza de no poder ver a su mejor amiga peli rosada aumentaba.

Son el dúo mas fuerte y la peor combinación.

**¡Hola! ¡como están lectores ¡Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo…!**

**Por como describí a la peli rosada y su apodo talvez mas de uno se dio cuenta de quien es… y otros tal vez no la reconozcan, es… El nombre lo pondré en el cap 2 en su presentación.**

**La prisionera es de un manga terminado muy conocido y siempre la quise usar en una historia junto a la peli rosada, sus habilidades las hacen el dúo perfecto en mi perspectiva.**

**Esas dos juntas son unas loquillas hahaha les van a encantar. sus poderes los convertiré en sacred gear.**

**¿Qué les pareció el monstruo que imagine? Aun que me base en una película algo ochentera… creo y otras cosas. Pobre murayama su pierna…**

**¿Qué les pareció las amigas de murayama?**

**Si hay pervetirijillos disfrazados como lectores habrán reconocido a las amigas de murayama…. La gal es de un eroge y las otras dos son de mis ilustradores favoritos. Las tres onesamas de la universidad también lo son y son del mismo ilustrador. Cuando esas tres se presenten será en intermedios… digamos que leer tanto kumo desu ga me afecto hahaha. Esos intermedios llamémoslo "contrato" tendrá algo de… bueno… lo diere mas adelante…**

**Esos es todo lo que quería mencionar y nos leemos en el capitulo 2.**

**Gao!!!**


End file.
